Under the Mistletoe
by Captain Unstoppable
Summary: Every year North throws a party for all the Immortals who had been nice all year, and this year Jack Frost is allowed to come. However Jack did not come to the party for fruit cake and cookies, but to instead to see Tooth who had been haunting his dreams. Can Jack and Tooth survive the night while Santa and Sandy try to get them together? Rainbow Snowcone.
1. Chapter 1: Under the Mistletoe

**So this is my own little Rise of the Guardians Oneshot that might turn into a three shot. I don't know yet. Also I will be calling North Santa most of the time just because I grew up with Santa not North. All I do know is I am sailing the S.S Rainbow Snowcone all the way! So yea…I am that awesome and yes I am a guy. And I like saying that. Merry Christmas. **

Rise of the Guardians Oneshot

Under the Mistletoe

December twenty sixth the day after Christmas, the day after so many children across the world get what they wanted the most all year from good old Saint. Nick. All across the world children were playing with their new toys and showing them off to one another. This is also the day the Guardian's and all the other holidays and immortals celebrate Santa's holiday at his workshop. Everyone who was nice was invited to this grand party, and for once in his life Jack Frost was also invited for Santa had wiped clean his slate after joining the Guardians.

Jack Frost wasted no time getting to the North Pole once he had gotten his invitation by a less than happy Yeti. Jack Frost had learned a bit of Yeti while trying to break into Santa's Workshop but not much. The most he could get out of the Yeti's angry grunts was something about robot toys that needed to be painted again. The wind propelled him through the air like a missile on a direct route to the famous workshop. The invite told him to be there at seven, but the Yeti didn't give the invitation till six thirty that day, and the angry abominable snowman didn't let him take the portal to workshop. So now the newest Guardian was now two and a half hours late, the wind can only take you so fast.

_"I bet this is all some big joke to him about how Guardian's need to be ready at a moment's notice" _Jack thought to himself as he sped through the North Pole, snow and ice being whipped up and thrown around as he sped by. Soon Jack could see the familiar warm glow of the workshop over the horizon. He smiled his unbelievably white smile and tried to speed up even more to get to the party. As he neared closer the sound of laughter and music filled the air, there were defiantly a lot of people at this party.

Jack had only met a few others like himself since he became Jack Frost or even a Guardian. He knew of Sandman and saw his works every night, everyone knew of Santa and Jack had seen him fly by once or twice, and of course he knew the Easter Bunny how else would have he known to create a giant blizzard on the holiday. Besides those he never met anyone else before becoming a Guardian. A delirious smile crossed his lips as he remembered meeting the Tooth Fairy. He had heard that she was beautiful but hearing and seeing are two different things. He thought he hid his fascination with her at the first meeting well, considering the small fact he was thrown though a magic portal by two Yetis, barraged by tiny singing elves, and the fact that she ripped his mouth open to look at his teeth. Besides all of that, he was fascinated with her.

Thinking of all this made Jack lose somewhat focus on where he was going and before he had even time to react his body was being smashed through one of Santa's many workshop widows and into the middle of the party making everyone go dead silent. Jack pushed himself up whipping the glass and wood from his hair and hoodie mumbling to himself before realizing the many stares around him. Jack slowly looked up to see at least fifty people staring at him including Yetis and Elves. A light blue blush covered his cheeks as he gave off a weak laugh and waved. "Hey everyone…um…lovely weather out there." Jack said laughing a bit. Everyone stayed silent till the load laughter of Santa cut the silence along with his heavy boot steps.

"Jack Frost, you always knows how to make an entrance!" Santa laughed as he took a few more steps before picking Jack up off the ground. "Jack Frost everybody! The newest Guardian!" he shouted, and a few seconds later the room filled with applause and cheers. Jack just kept smiling and waving trying to take in everything he was seeing. Never had he seen so many immortals in one room. There was the Leprechaun, he was dressed in a small green suit with a four leaf clover on his collar, he had a dark green bolder hat with a light green strip going around it, a big bushy orange bread and a cob pipe to bring it all together. He was short, shorter than Sandman, but still taller than the Elves. He was laughing like a lunatic, obviously he had a bit too much of Irish Luck already.

Another man was standing next to him; he looked to be like he was from the American Revolutionary War with a blue jacket, with red accents, two white straps across his chest, a three pointed hat, and whit trousers. He had a flintlock rifle with him and like the Leprechaun laughing as well, but did not seem to be anywhere near the Irish Holiday's level. All around the room colorful beings from all over the world were cheering and applauding him, but his eyes focused on only one of them after finding her.

Toothiana, the Guardian of Memories a human hummingbird hybrid that had captured Jack's frozen heart. Sure he wouldn't say that to anyone not even the wind but deep down he wanted to shout his love for the fairy on the highest roof tops. She had a way of making Jack feel at ease, that nothing in this world could ever bring him down. He didn't even know how she can done that or how he was so taken by her, they had only met a few months prior but somehow he felt like he had known her all his life. Before realizing what was going on he was being pushed towards her by Santa who was still laughing and waving at everyone.

"You hear that Jack?! You are a celebrity now, now everyone knows you are hero!" Santa laughed again, his Russian accent and broken English just making him more joyful in some odd way. Jack just nodded to him before looking back at Tooth who was surrounded by her fairies giving them orders to collect teeth. Next to her was Sandman who was floating in the air asleep, the poor guy had been working even harder the last few months because of all the nightmares, Jack couldn't tell but it seemed that the Sandman somehow felt the nightmares were his fault and he wanted to make up for it. Finally next to them both was the Easter Kangaroo or Bunnymund. He was talking to another spirit when he saw Jack. The Bunny was still a big angry with jack about the blizzard on Easter Morning and the fact that he didn't do his job to protect his eggs but the two had built a kind of friendship in the last few months. The Easter Bunny gave a nod of approvement towards Jack before returning to his conversation.

"Jack!" Tooth shouted when she looked down to see him standing with all the other Guardians. She swooped down and hugged him much like when he was accepted as a Guardian. Jack hesitated for a few seconds feeling the sudden warmth against his body but he did not mind it at all and soon returned the hug. "I am so glad you came! Bunny said that you wouldn't show being concentrated on the Children, but I knew you would come." She said smiling as she stepped back a bit her arms still around his neck and Jack's arm's still around her waist. The two starred at each other for a bit till the familiar shape of a small fairy came in-between the two and hugged Jack's nose.

"Hey there Baby-Tooth." Jack said laughing at the small fairy as it hovered away chirping happily as a few fairies behind her made a heart and sighed. Jack just laughed as Tooth rolled her eyes and looked at the fairies.

"Ladies back to work there are a lot of teeth out there that need collecting." She said and soon the fairies got back to work, but not without looking back at the Winter Spirit and squealing in delight. "They sure do like you." Tooth said laughing as she hovered next to Jack where Baby Tooth was still sitting on his shoulder.

"Of course they do! He's hero!" Santa laughed hugging the two of them against him. "I remember back when I was alive and was famous swordsmen! The girls were all over me as well." Santa laughed letting go of them and began stroking his beard. Jack and Tooth just laughed as Sandman began to wake up, and upon seeing Jack he smiled and floated over to him shaking his hand and began to make shapes and objects appear over his head as some form of hello or thank you. Jack could still not figure out what the Sandman's shapes meant half the time but just smiled and took a step back.

"Thanks Sandy." Jack laughed as he looked back at the other Guardians. Bunny and Santa were now talking to one another apparently getting close to an argument. The Tooth Fairy was busy looking over her clipboard and calling out the names of children and teeth to collect. Sandy was still showing shapes and seemed to be going on a rant. Baby-Tooth was by Tooth again looking at the clipboard before flying off in a different direction. Jack just nodded at them and smiled till he noticed the punch bowl. He was thirsty from his flight over and moved over to it to take a cup. He poured himself a fresh glass and put in extra ice and began to raise the cup to his lips.

"No!" Santa shouted at the last second taking the cup from Jack's hand and looking back at the other Guardians. "We were not done talking about my swordsmen days." The jolly man said as he brought an arm around Jack and began to laugh. "Do not drink the punch." Santa whispered in Jack's ear looking over Jack's head to see an innocently whistling Leprechaun.

"Why not?" Jack asked confused and taken back by Santa's sudden action. Santa looked back at the Leprechaun and then at the punch taking a sniff before making a sour face. He then looked down at Jack and got a mischievous smile on his face.

"Just watch." Santa said as he raised the glass up. "Okay Bunny you are right, maybe flying reindeers are not as fast as your tunnels." Santa said taking every Guardian by surprise but none so much as Bunny. He looked up at Santa then at the others then back at Santa with a large grin on his face.

"Did you guys hear that?! Did you hear that! Santa just said my tunnels are faster!" the Easter Bunny laughed as he jumped up and down like a small child on Christmas morning. Santa just let out his load laugh and smiled.

"Yes, yes we all heard. Now drink to your victory." Santa said holding the cup out to the excited Easter Bunny. Without a second thought the bunny took it and smiled.

"See North! I can beat you in a race, I'm just happy that you admitted it before I had to embrace you in front of everyone." Bunny said still laughing as he downed the cup with one gulp. Suddenly his eyes glazed over and he looked around with what looked like a drunken grin upon his lips. "Is it me…or is the room spinning?..." and at that the Easter Bunny fell backwards onto the floor with a load clump and passed out.

"Ha! I knew it! You spiked the punch again didn't you?" Santa laughed as he pointed an accusing finger at the Leprechaun who was now rolling on the floor laughing. "Guardian tip for you Jack, never drink anything with a Leprechaun around." Santa said as he placed the cup down. He then grabbed some yetis to get a new bowl and to guard it from a certain immortal. Jack just stood there in confusion; never did he dream that an immortal would spike the punch bowl at North's party, and partly ashamed that he didn't think of that sooner. As Jack began to think of new fun pranks he could pull during the party Tooth came over to him smiling.

"The Leprechaun always spikes the punch bowl Jack, he is as big of a prankster as you are" she said smiling as she looked at the passed out Bunny. "Here let me introduce you to everyone." Tooth said smiling as she grabbed Jack by the hand and dragged him across the floor of the workshop away from Santa and Sandy who were laughing at the poor Easter Bunny who was passed out. As she did Jack could not help but blush at how warm her hand was and just how great it felt to have his hand in hers, Jack let her drag him from one side of the workshop to the other trying to figure out whom to introduce him to first.

As Tooth and Jack disappeared into the crowd Santa looked at them and began to stroke his beard. Sandy noticed this and soon a golden question mark formed above his head. Santa looked down at him and smiled. "Don't you see it Sandy?" he asked but got a shake of the head for an answer. "Those two are in love; I can feel it, in my belly." Santa laughed grabbing his stomach and shaking it. The Sandman just rolled his eyes as he watched his old friend concentrate on the two as they flew around. "And as Guardians we must bring them together…and what other way to do that then with this." Out of seemingly nowhere Santa pulled out a mistletoe and smiled. "All we need to do is get them underneath this and boom! We have new couple." Santa laughed moving into the crowd, "Come Sandy there is much work to be done."

Tooth dragged Jack for a while before stopping a few feet away from a group of men in black suits with pink pin stripes. They looked almost like Chicago gangsters from the nineteen twenties. They had the full suits, fedoras, and looked very Italian and intimidating. It was the intimidating glare in their eyes that kept Jack from bursting out laughing after noticing that each one had a small set of white wings on their back along with a golden quiver of pink arrows. He was fighting back the urge to laugh when he looked up at the hovering Tooth Fairy.

"Tooth, who are those guys?" He asked laughing trying not to point at them with his staff. Tooth just smiled and begin to hover a few inches off the ground so she could whisper in Jack's ear. The closeness of her face to his and her warm breath on his ear sent a chill up and down the Winter Spirit's spine something that never happened and a light blue blush cross his face as she began to whisper.

"Those are Cupid's men, like Santa and I he also needs helper to deliver love across the world. You remember the Saint Valentines Massacre that happened in Chicago in the nineteen hundreds?" she asked making sure to keep Jack facing the opposite way of the gangsters. Jack just nodded, he flew over it after it happened and was horrified by it. "Well some of those guys over there were the ones who pulled the trigger, others are the victims. Like you the Man on the Moon brought them back but to pay for their crimes by being Cupid's helpers." She said with a slight chuckle. Jack just smiled and laugh as he looked back at the gangsters, he was right after all the Man on the Moon did have a twisted sense of humor at times. He moved away from Tooth and went up to the gangsters as Tooth tried to grab him by the hoodie to stop him.

"Hey there guys, can I see Cupid?" he asked the gangsters who were a good foot taller than him but after hearing Tooth's stories there glares did nothing to intimidate the young Winter Spirit.

"Don Cupid don't want to be disturbed kid." One of them said cracking his knuckles menacing with his thick Italian accent. However this did nothing but widen the grin of Jack's face hearing them talk and trying to be intimidating, all these guys could really do is hit him with a love arrow.

"Don Cupid?" Jack asked as Tooth came up behind him smiling innocently trying to get Jack out of there before a fight started. Jack was loving this too much and didn't want to miss a minute of these guys. "I just wanted to say hi to him real quick, won't take more than a second." Jack mischievously as he tried to take a step forward but another one of the Italians stepped in front of him, nearly stepping on Jack's bare toes with his Italian leather shoes.

"Didn't you hear him Frosty, the Don don't want to be disturbed. Now move it before we show you how to make a calzone with your head." The other Italian said flipping a cigarette from his mouth and onto the floor. His voice was a bit higher than the other one but he seemed to mean it. Jack just put his hands up in defeat and smiled while he backed away with Tooth. Tooth just grabbed Jack's hand again and guided him over to another part of the room.

"Jack that was so reckless of you!" the Tooth Fairy said as Jack bust out in laughter holding his stomach with one hand and keeping his balance with his staff. "Sure those guys can't really hurt you but they could mess things up for you! They have love arrows Jack; they can make you fall in love with anyone." She warned him as he looked up whipping a frozen tear from his face.

"Don't worry Tooth I can handle myself." He said smiling as straighten himself up right, trying not to mention that he was already in love with a certain fairy. "I promise to be on my best behavior now." He said placing one hand on his chest. "Guardian's honor" he added with a toothy grin. He watched Tooth just sigh and smile as she grabbed his hand again.

"Fine, but you better be. Now then…who to introduce you too." She asked herself looking around, that is when a black puff of smoke appeared in front of the two of them. The moment Jack saw that he pointed his staff at the smoke fearing that it was Pitch. Tooth just smiled hovering in the air. "Grim! It's so good to see you again!" she beamed making Jack take a step back in total dismay. He looked over at the puff of smoke as it took shape of a man much taller than him and maybe even taller than Santa in dark robes and a scythe in its right boney hand. Its face was hidden but both hands were visible and they were skeleton hands.

"Wait he's the Grim? As in the Grim Reaper, as the Angel of Death Grim, as Death Grim?!" Jack shouted in total dismay taking another step backwards. The figure looked over at him its face still shrouded in shadows. It lifted its hand toward Jack as if he was reaching out, the robes moving from its arm to show more of the skeletonize figure. Was it true that if Death touched you, you died? Jack thought as he closed his eyes and held out his staff to fight waiting for the figure to make its move.

"Sup?" the Grim asked his hand now by his head waving. Jack opened one blue eye to see him waving and soon felt Tooth hit his shoulder.

"Jack don't be rude, this is Death the oldest of the old." She said smiling as she hugged the Reaper. "It's so good to see you again, you look well!" she added as she floated back down back towards Jack.

"Don't sweat it; I get it all the time." Death just said as he put his hand down. "I have been well, business is still doing well." He said with a dark chuckle seeing that his business was in death. He looked back at Jack and his hand rose up again to rub his shadow covered chin. "You look well Jack; I haven't seen you in nearly three hundred years. You look good considering you're supposed to be dead." Death said again with his dark chuckle. Jack paled looking at the figure, if that was somehow possible considering he was already as white as the snow.

"We…we met before?" Jack asked not sure how he could forget meeting someone who was as terrifying as this. Death just chuckled again and rubbed Jack's silver hair with his hand scaring the hell out of Jack.

"I was supposed to take your sister's soul the day you feel into the ice. She was the one who was supposed to die, but you took her place instead." Grim stated as he looked up at the globe with all the lights on it. "Imagine my surprise when I saw your body float down into the depths instead of your sister. It didn't matter to me, a soul is a soul. I got ready take your soul but the Man on the Moon said otherwise." Death stated that was when a beeping sound went off. Grim looked at his scythe and sighed. "I will be right back, I have to go back to work." And at that Death disappeared in another puff of smoke. As that happened Jack could do nothing but try to form words with his mouth as his mind went blank.

His sister was supposed to die that day, but he somehow changed her fate? That was almost impossible to grasp. Tooth could see that Jack was just trying to take in the information that he had just heard. She moved close to him and wrapped her hand in his. "I know it's a scary thought Jack, but remember that is why you were chosen to be a Guardian, because you loved your sister so much you took her place." She said smiling. Jack looked down at Tooth and smiled; she had a way of making everything evil and wrong in the world just melt away with her smile.

As the two stood there staring into each other's eyes Santa and Sandman stood on the walkway above them with a fishing rod in Santa's hand with mistletoe at the end of it. "This is it Sandy, once I lower it down I will shout to everyone and they will have no choice but to kiss." Santa laughed as he began to lower it. Sandy just watched as the green plant began to fall towards the two and smiled. He knew long before Santa about the relationship between Tooth and Jack, he probably knew about the relationship long before either one of them realized their feelings. He always wanted to deliver his fellow Guardian's the best dreams possible, and to know what they liked he would watch their dreams. Jack and Tooth dreamed about each other constantly, flying through the cold air together performing a dance in the sky. Every night it seemed they would perform this dance and the Sandman loved it, and loved the fact they both had it.

He watched with great joy as the mistletoe hovered a few inches from their heads. Sandy gave Santa a thumbs up and the Guardian of Wonder took in a deep breath ready to shout to the entire world of his plan. That is when a swarm of Fairies flew in surrounding Toothiana chirping at her like there was no tomorrow. As they flew in Baby-Tooth ran into the mistletoe ripping it from the hook. Santa looked down in alarm and his jaw hung open with disappointment.

"Girls, girls, girls take it easy." Tooth said holding out her arm for all of them to sit down. They kept chirping and Toothiana just nodded her head listening to them. Jack just watched as each Fairy chirped about something till Tooth gave out a sigh and smiled. "You can all get credit for it, just go back to the palace deliver the tooth and get to the next one." She said as the fairies flew off all except Baby-Tooth who was already gone. Jack looked at her in confusion as the Fairies left; Tooth caught the look and smiled at him. "They all showed up at the same house and began to fight over the tooth." She said smiling, "it was a first tooth as well very special!" she said smiling wider now thinking about teeth. Jack just laughed as the puff of black smoke appeared once more.

"Sorry about that, it was a false alarm. The Queen of England still won't die…to tell you the truth she is getting on my nerves, I think she fakes it just to get me excited." Death said as he looked at the two. "Did I miss anything?" he asked as he looked up to see Santa hitting his head against the railing of the walkway above them.

"Just some teeth mishaps" Jack laughed looking at Death. "So was that all? Don't people die all the time?" he asked not understanding how Death could stay in one place for such a long amount of time. Did he have helpers like Tooth, Santa, and Cupid?

"Yep, but I have been doing this for a long time Jack, I can easily collet over ten thousand souls in a minute." Death said as his scythe went off again. "One second" and at that Death disappeared again leaving a wide eyed Jack and Tooth who were astonished by the number. "Back" Death said as the ball of smoke appeared again.

"That fast?" Jack asked astonished even more by the pure speed of Death. Death just nodded and shrugged.

"Slow night, people don't like to die the day after Christmas for some reason." Death explained as he looked around the room. "Have you met Father Time yet? Nice guy." Death said as he moved across the room leaving a trail of mist. Jack looked back over at Tooth who just gave a shrug and the two of them followed the Angel of Death who kept disappearing over and over again to collect new souls. Finally the three arrived in the far corner of the room where an elderly man sat in a walking chair with gold and white robes on. His beard was as white as snow and was extremely long, so long that it was resting in the man's lap as he sat, and his mustache did the same combining with beard half way down. He had what looked to be a five point crown on his head and gold and silver rings on his fingers. He was staring outside his eyes as blue as Jack's but cloudy looking out over the great landscape of the North Pole. "Let me introduce you." Death said walking closer to the old man.

"Father Time, this is Jack Frost the newest Guardian." Death said holding his hand to jester at Jack. However the old man did not hear him and looked out the window still his eyes slowly blinking everyone in a while. "Father Time, this is Jack Frost the newest Guardian." Death said again loader this time still holding his hand out at Jack, yet once again Father Time looked out the window. Death gave a deep growl as he grabbed Father Time's shoulder and shook it. Father Time slowly turned around his face full of wrinkles and his eyes half shut. He looked up at Death and his eyes went wide.

"Oh no! Its Death hear to take me away! I am not ready to die yet I am too pretty to die!" Father Time shouted sitting back in his chair his arms in the air. Jack had never seen an old man move so fast in his life however Tooth let out a soft giggle that made Jack look over her loving her giggle.

"I am not here to kill you old man, I am introducing you to Jack Frost!" Death shouted.

"What? Pat want's a Frosty one? Do I look like a Bartender to you?" Father Time replied slapping Death's hand away from his shoulder. Death gave another growl looking down at Father Time.

"That is not what I said you senile old man." Death growled.

"That is no way to talk to your elders boy, why back in my day we respected the Elders and all their wisdom." Time said crossing his arms at Death.

"How the Man on the Moon did you hear that?" Death questioned shaking his head. "You were a caveman! People didn't live past the age of twenty! I should know I was taking their souls!" Death shouted hit the man on the head with his scythe. "And I am older then you are!"

"Elder abuse!" Father Time shouted in reply as he rubbed his head. Jack could not believe his eyes and ears as he watched the Angel of Death argue with Father Time as if they were Father and Son. He looked at Tooth who was laughing a bit watching the scene in front of them. She once again grabbed Jack's cold hand and pulled him away as he watched Death teleport in and out of the argument with Father Time who was still shouting elder's abuse.

"That also happens every year, Death and Father Time argue the most out of anyone here." She said laughing as she brought Jack over to a table spread out with food and drinks all relating to Christmas. This time Jack made sure not to take any punch for he saw the Leprechaun sitting there innocently while Bunny was still passed out. "Father Time was the cave man who came up with the concept of time as in hour and days, so the Man on the Moon made him the Father of Time." Tooth laughed as she looked at the two. "The first soul Death couldn't take." Jack nodded not truly understanding the concept of how one becomes an immortal but didn't want to go back and ask the two.

As Jack and Tooth stood still for a moment Santa and Sandy took their places once again determined to get the two under the mistletoe. "Okay Sandy, this time I have better plan." Santa laughed in his Russian accent as he held a radio in his hand. "On my word the elves with fly down on giant balloon shaped like mistletoe. They will begin to play music and once everyone looks up I will shout at them and begin to chant 'kiss'." Santa laughed as he looked at the Sandman who had a confused look on his face. The plan seemed overly complicated to Sandy, but this was Santa if it did not evolve lots of parts it was not the Guardian of Wonders work. "Okay Alpha, move out!" Santa said into the radio.

On cue a balloon started to float down towards the two with three elves on it all with musical instruments. They were smiling and looked very excited to be part of this plan. As they floated down Santa got on the radio again. "Okay Bravo get ready…" Santa said smiling like a little child. Sandy looked up past the balloon to see more elves ready with interments as well as yetis that had large drums. Santa had a wide grin on his face as he got ready to give the final command. "Okay, on count of tri. Odin. Dva. Tr…" before Santa could get to the magical number of three in Russian a load bang went off and a stream of red hit the balloon and exploded in an impressive array of fireworks.

"Oi I told you I could hit it backwards!" the Revolutionary Soldier shouted as he held his musket on his right shoulder and a mirror in his left hand, much to the displeasure of two Yetis, a water sprite, and a woodland elf. Santa watched in horror as the balloon went down in flames and the elves landed in the punch bowl, a fruit cake, and into a sleeping Bunny. Jack and Tooth just looked up at the display and like everyone else watched the fireworks.

"And that is the Fourth of July, or Fourth as everyone here knows him by." Tooth said happily as she hovered a few feet off the ground pulling Jack over to introduce him to the Revolutionary Soldier. The man turned away from taking the money that the creatures promised him and smiled at Jack. He was a good foot and a half taller than Jack, broad shoulders, and looked like he could pass for being in his mid-twenties. The soldier extended his hand and grabbed Jack's shaking it furiously.

"How are you doing Jack my lad? Sorry about that bit of explosions there, had to win a bet ye know. Heard about your tumble with old Pitch Black. Wish I could have been there to see it, grand show I heard." Fourth said laughing still shaking Jack's hand as if there was no tomorrow and holding it tight. Jack just nodded and smile as he tried to get his hand out of the man's grip, it was like a vice grip on his hand!

"Thank you, so you're the Fourth of July, I bet that's cool." Jack said managing to get his hand out of the man's grip. The soldier looked down at Jack and gave an angered sigh. Jack looked up at Tooth to see her role her eyes; apparently something was going to happen that she had heard many times before.

"It's supposed to be the second! The second of July! Not the fourth!" Fourth shouted as he reached for the pack on his back. He pulled out a calendar and pointed to the second of July which had a small skull on it. "I should know! I died on the second, and the Man on the Moon made me who I am due to the gravity of the situation!" he shouted as he started to wave his hands around widely ranting and raving about the wrong date of his holiday and how he was now the independence day for all free countries. As he ranted Tooth grabbed Jack by the hand and smiled and pulled him away from the shouting holiday to introduce Jack to more people. As she did neither one of them notice Santa tackling Fourth to the ground in a Russian rage with Sandman right behind him trying to calm the situation.

Jack loved the way that Tooth was dragging him around, it felt so right to have his hand in hers and what made everything better was the fact that she grabbed his hand every time. She didn't seem to mind his cold touch or the fact he held her hand tight around his just so she won't let go. So far this was the best night of his life, just because he was spending the entire time with her. Watching her wings move at an incredible speed was truly astonishing and the colors of her wings were just breathtaking. He wondered if they were as soft as Baby-Tooth's feathers and was tempted to run hand through them, but his thoughts were interrupted by a cloud of cigar smoke. Jack stopped for a second looking for the source, with his sudden stop Toothiana was pulled backwards and crashed into Jack. Catching her in a hug he smiled down at her.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yea just don't stop like that." She laughed, that is when the two realized how close their faces were from one another for the second time that night. A light pink blush appeared on Tooth's face, while a deep blue one formed on Jack's. They stared at teach other a bit more before the smoke caused the two of them to cough. Looking around the two noticed that those smoke was coming from a baby carriage. Tooth didn't seem to panic but Jack flew over to the carriage leaving Tooth behind dazed from there encounter.

Looking inside in panic Jack saw a small baby with a cigar in his hand and a milk bottle in the other. Jack was about to grab the cigar when he noticed the baby had a five o'clock shadow and looked extremely annoyed. "What's the big idea Snowflake? Can't a baby get a smoke and drink in peace anymore?" the baby shouted standing up as if it was nothing and jumping out of the carriage.

Jack stared at the baby before Tooth came over hovering a few feet off the air. "Jack this is Baby New Year." Tooth said less than happy to see the holiday. Baby New Year looked up and smiled. "Hubba, hubba it's nice to see you Fairy Legs" New Year laughed as he took another drag from his cigar. "Haven't seen you in a long time, where you been?" he asked trying to flirt with the Guardian.

"Working. Jack this is New Years, the biggest pig I have ever met." Tooth said flying a few more inches into the air trying to get away from the baby. Jack looked at the two and could just feel Tooth wanting to get far away from this guy as soon as possible. Nodding to the holiday Jack this time grabbed Tooth's hand and flew back towards the rest of the party. Though he felt sorry for putting Tooth in that situation he loved the fact that he had taken her hand and she did not seem to hesitate at all by it and held on to his hand tight, now it was him leading her.

The flew above everyone at the party for a few seconds before sitting at a fountain Santa had installed before the party, one of his little projects he would obsess over for no other reason than it amazed him. The fountain looked as though it was made of ice and snow, and lights were in each fountain making the water look red or green. They sat at the water's edge and just sat there for a few moments their hand's still together. "I'm…um…sorry about that." Jack said looking down at his feet, now more interesting than anything else at the moment. "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't be sorry Jack." Tooth said brightly her smile back on her face and looking like her happy self again. "You didn't know, and not too many would guess that New Year is a pig." She laughed at the thought; her hand still in Jack's their fingers intertwining. Both had a light blush on their faces as they kept their hands together. As they did neither one of them noticed once again three figures up on another walkway with a gun.

"So you want me to fire a firework that looks like a mistletoe over those twos head?" Fourth asked with a new black eye at Santa who was looking down at the two a wide grin on his face.

"With the word 'Kiss' in bright red and green underneath!" Santa laughed as he looked down at the two seeing how they were so close and their hands intertwined. "There is no better gift for the two of them then this! Now shoot!" Santa shouted looking at the Revolutionary Soldier who was lining up the shot. The soldier looked annoyed as he looked over at Sandy who gave a shrug and then focused on Tooth and Jack.

"Give me a second…I got to concentrate on the shape and words ye know." Fourth said as he leaned into the shot picturing the mistletoe and kiss in his mind. He had to make the explosion big enough for everyone to see, but not so big it burns down everything.

"Shoot before they move!" Santa shouted again his hands banning on the railing making Fourth unfocused. The soldier put the rifle down and pointed a finger at the bearded man his eyes wide in anger and annoyance.

"Look you impatient Russian chimney jumper, I do patriotic symbols and displays! I don't generally run around Christmas shooting fireworks, but you're tempting me to do so next year all of them aimed at you!" Fourth shouted jabbing his finger into Santa's chest over and over. Santa was not pleased by this and pushed Fourth backwards nearly tripping over Sandy and taking a large step forward.

"I would like to see you try Firefly." Santa said as he cracked his knuckles much like Cupid's men did. Fourth however did not back down and instead placed a bayonet on the end of his rifle and took another step towards Santa.

"Is that a challenge?" the patriotic immortal asked as he pulled the hammer back on the rife. The two immortals stared each other down while Sandy looked down at Jack and Tooth, if he didn't do something quick they were going move again and Santa was going to lose it and probably get into a fight with Fourth. That is when the Sandman saw three fairies fly into the room holding something making the Sandman smile.

Bunnymund began to slowly rise off the ground smacking his lips together his eyes till half shut as he stood up. He was still a little tipsy from the Leprechaun's Luck of the Irish blend and the room was still spinning but he was still extremely happy for some reason. He looked around the room to see all the immortals when he saw Jack and Tooth by the fountain and something hovering over them. He leaned forward a little bit his eyes squinting in concentration before bursting out laughing.

"Hey everyone!" he shouted at the top of his lungs getting everyone attention, except for Santa and Fourth who was still fighting. "Look at the two nippers under the mistletoe!" he shouted again laughing as he pointed at Jack and Tooth. The pair looked behind them to see who was under mistletoe but all they saw was the water. They looked back at Bunny to see everyone was staring at them. Looking above them they saw Baby-Tooth and two other fairies holding the mistletoe Santa had tried to use earlier. The two of the blush deeply and their hands came apart as they looked all the people staring at them.

Bunny being in a very happy state looked around and stated to chant. "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" he chanted and soon the rest of the room started, this action caught Santa's attention as he held the Fourth of July in a headlock. He looked over the railing to see everyone chanting and Jack and Tooth under the mistletoe.

"What?! No that was supposed to be…" before he could finish talking a gold spray of sand hit old St. Nick in the face making the jolly man pass out. This allowed the Fourth to get out of the headlock and pulled his fist back to punch the now sleeping Santa but like Santa a gold spray of sand hit him making him pass out as well landing on top of the jolly man. A satisfied looking Sandman looked at the two as dancing candy canes danced over Santa's head and fireworks over Fourth's. Whipping his hands he looked back at the two and an image of Tooth and Jack kissing appeared over his head as he chanted in his own way as well.

Jack and Tooth sat there not knowing what to do. Jack looked over at Tooth the deepest blue blush covering his face as he looked at his fellow Guardian, who had an equally deep pink blush on her face. The chirping of the fairies could be heard overhead as they got in on the chanting. "Well…" Jack said scratching the back of his head "I guess we should…"

Tooth's lipped met Jack's before he could get another word in. Her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack's eyes were wide in surprise, but slowly they closed and he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Cheers could be heard throughout the room. Death and Father Time were cheering but Father Time not knowing why, New Year just looked the other way in jealousy, the Leprechaun let off a high pitch whistle, the Cupid Gang clapped a bit, and Santa and Fourth slept through the whole thing.

"That its! All that good stuff!" Bunny said laughing before falling backwards again passing out. The cheering soon faded and Jack and Tooth pulled away slowly. They looked at each other eyes half closed as Jack rubbed his cold hand against her face. Suddenly Tooth's face went red and she looked away in embarrassment as she rubbed the feather on her arms.

"I'm so sorry Jack, I…I don't know what came over me but…well..." the usually talkative Guardian was at a loss of words but before she could say anything else Jack planted a light kiss on her lips and smiled.

"Don't be, I enjoyed it." Jack said smiling at her his teeth as white as freshly fallen snow, the teeth that Tooth fell in love with originally. Baby-Tooth and the other fairies let out a sigh as they watched the love story in front of them. The two Guardians moved closer to one another and sat there for the rest of the night in each other's arms. Sandy smiled as he looked at the two, already knowing what their dreams would be about that night. He looked at Santa and Fourth who were still asleep, and back down at Bunny who was passed out.

Smiling the Sandman took to the air and out the broken window that Jack came through. He had to deliver dreams to all the children of the world tonight. As he flew into the sky he saw the Moon and how bright it was that night. It was supposed to be a New Moon tonight but it was as full as ever. Sandy laughed his mute laughed knowing the Man on the Moon must have known this was going to happen and didn't want to miss a moment.

** So Merry Christmas to you all from a practicing Agnostic! I hope you guys enjoyed this little story and I look forward to writing more if I get the time. Before anyone asks, yes I did copy Baby New Year off of Baby Herman from 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit'. Also I would like to thank AshaRose for helping me become a better writer. I swear I am getting to One Piece Oneshots, I just had to get this out. I would also like to give a shout out to** **xxMeMoRiEzxx of DeviantArt for letting me used 'Frostbittin' .Also tell me how you guys like the OC's I made.**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Dates and Proposals

**Its official this is going to be a three-shot. I still cannot believe how many of you have already reviewed this story, added it your favorite list, and are now fallowing it! I think this is a personal best for me so that is why I am making this a three shot, also because the ideas won't stop coming to me. And to show even more gratitude this chapter is extra-long. **

Chapter 2

Of Dates and Proposals

Jack flew through the crisp morning air of February the fourteenth, otherwise known as Valentine's Day. In years passed Jack didn't care much for the holiday due to the fact he didn't have anyone special to spend it with. Most of the time he would cause a little blizzard here or there just for the fun of it, however this year he did have someone special to spend it with and he was going to make the most of it. He had never been this happy in his life, first of all he was believed in, people could see him, he was a Guardian and though the idea of work and deadlines bugged him he was now important, and third he was in love.

It had been two years since Santa's party in the North, and this year Santa told the story of how he and Sandy tried so hard throughout the entire night to get the two under the mistletoe but were bombarded by fairies and a certain Revolutionary Soldier. The story explained a lot that had happen over the last two years, like why Fourth had a black eye at the end of the night and was not invited to the party last year. Apparently Fourth kept his word and when Santa was leaving Philadelphia Christmas Eve the soldier fired something close to a barrage of fireworks at him more concentrated on exploding then magnificent displays of fire and light. Bunny on the other hand didn't remember anything about that night, except waking up in the Warren with a splitting headache and one of his ears died red and white like a candy cane.

As he sped towards the Tooth Palace in Southeast Asia he kept an eye out for men in black suits with pink pen stripes. Since meeting Cupid's men he wanted to see them in action serving as the messengers of love. No matter how hard he looked though he never saw them, they almost seemed to be invisible.

Before long Jack arrived at the Tooth Palace where thousands of fairies were flying through the air like speeding bullets flying to every corner of the world to deliver gifts and pick up teeth. Upon seeing him many of the fairies gave out load chirps of excitement. Several of them wanted to fly back to the palace to get a better look at Jack, but they knew if they would fall far behind schedule and their queen would become angry with them. Flying past the now sadden fairies Jack landed on the main floor of the palace and began to walk towards where Tooth did all of her business. They had planned this date a few weeks back and Tooth promised him to take the day off and spend it with him. Walking past the sighing and cooing fairies Jack made it to the main part of the palace where a certain Tooth Fairy was hovering around with a clip board giving out orders to Baby-Tooth and a few other fairies that she was leaving in charge for the day.

"Now remember Katy Primo likes to sleep with her cat, so you have to remember that and be extra careful. Johnny Schmitz lost his first tooth so make sure to leave him an extra nice gift. Do we have someone on the Rosie case? I would hate for us to leave her tooth she is such a sweet girl and she flosses twice a day!" Tooth said as she moved from one fairy to the next making sure the understood what she said. She was about to over it all again when a familiar cold wind passed by her. Turning around she saw Jack standing there with a smile plastered across his face. Without a second of hesitation Tooth was already speeding towards him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips. "Jack I missed you so much!" she said hugging him tightly.

Surprised by the sudden act Jack took a few steps back as Tooth ran into him. Feeling her warm lips on his cold one was nothing more than incredible and kissed back as soon as he could. "It has only been two days." He said pulling away and returning the hug and rested his head on her shoulder. "But I missed you too." He said making what seemed to be every fairy in ear shot sigh at the romance between the two. Noticing the audience they now had watching them the pair separated with light blushes on their faces.

"Ready for our date?" Jack asked as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a nervous habit he had picked up during his days as an immortal. Tooth nodded flashing a quick smile as she floated back up to all the fairies that were dreamy eyed.

"Okay girls, I will be gone all day so you are in charge. Just make sure to follow the schedule and everything will be fine." Their queen said as she flew back down to Jack who had his arm out for her. She wrapped her arms around his with a light squeal of delight as the two took off into the air. All the fairies let out a dreamy squeak before Baby-Tooth start to chirp out orders much like Tooth would and soon the palace was back to work.

Jack and Tooth flew through the air outside of Tooth Palace with their arms still locked together. Jack looked over at Tooth and felt himself become memorized by her violet eyes as she looked back at him. There was nothing more beautiful than her eyes in the entire world. Not even freshly fallen snow of the first snow day of the year could compare to this. They stared into each other for what seemed like an eternity until Tooth's eyes went wide and pulled Jack backwards with all her might to make him come to a stop. Jack looked back at her wondering why she had stopped them. He looked ahead of them with slightly wide eyes, if she didn't stop him he was going to run straight into a mountain side. Looking at the mountain and then at Tooth Jack burst into a fit of laughter to which Tooth let go of his arms and placed her hands on her hips, a sign that the overprotective mother side coming out.

"Jack you have to watch where you are going. Ever since Santa's party you have been crashing into things like Leprechaun does after St. Patrick's day." She said scolding her boyfriend of two years who was still laughing as if he had just done the greatest prank in his life. Jack looked up at her whipping a frozen tear from his eye before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry Tooth, any time I start thinking about you I just become unfocused." He said causing Tooth's face turn bright red and some of her feather to ruffle. Finding the expression of the Guardian's too cute and funny to stand Jack gave her a light kiss on the lips before nose diving down the mountain side. "Come on Tooth! We still have a whole day to spend together!" he shouted up to the dazed Guardian.

Slowly Tooth came to and laughed as well as she chased Jack down the mountain side. The two weaved in and out of rock formations as they played their own version of tag. As they got down the jungle below Jack stayed above the tree's as he moved in a zigzag pattern making sure Tooth could not get a straight pass at him. Laughing he looked over his shoulder to see if the other Guardian could keep up with him, but when he turned around she was gone. Stopping in midair Jack looked around for her thinking that he might have lost her. Right when he decided to go back for her she appeared right in front of him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I lived in the forest and jungles most my life Jack, I know how to navigate them." She teased as she dived back into the trees. "Your it!" she cried out laughing as she disappeared into the trees. A light blue blush crossed Jack's face as he placed a hand on his cheek; somehow she still got to him. Shaking his head he dived after her laughing.

"Not for long!" Jack shouted back laughing harder than he had in the beginning.

The two chased each other throughout the jungle and up and down the mountain for hours laughing every time they found the other. By midday the two were out of breath and were leaning up against one another on the side of the mountain. They looked over the lush green jungle and all the wildlife that was inside of it. Rubbing his cold hand against Tooth's warm obe he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"We still have lots of sunlight to burn, where do you want to go next?" He asked giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Tooth giggled as he did this and looked up into the sky thinking.

"Where do most humans go today?" she asked as she laid her head on Jack's shoulder as a toucan flew by them. Jack smiled feeling her head against his shoulder and stared up into the sky.

"Well from what I heard they want to go to the most romantic city in the world, Paris." He said smiling imagining them zipping in and out of the Eiffel Tower. As he said this however Tooth let out a shutter and Jack moved away looking at her in concern. "Am I making you too cold?" He asks hating the fact that he could nothing but keep people cold.

"No! Not at all!" she said pulling him close again so she could lean on him. "I just don't like visiting France; I hated collecting teeth there during the French Revolution and World War II." She said shuttering at the thought of it. "There were not many happy memories there Jack." She said wrapping her fingers around Jacks. Giving a nod Jack reflected back on the times.

He had just become an immortal around the same time of the French Revolution but he did not travel to far away from North America since he didn't know much about the outside world. However he gained courage later on in his immortal life to travel further all the way to Europe and Asia. He could remember vividly the battles of World War II, he tried to freeze the armies where they were so they could not kill each other, but it turned out he only did more harm than good. Giving his own head a violent shake he looked back at Tooth who seemed to be remember the same times.

"Then how about we go somewhere else!" he said grabbing her hand and pulling into the sky. She gave off a laugh as he pulled into the air and they began to twirl around.

"Jack where do you want to go then?" she asked curious of where he decided to take her. Giving a smile and a wink he pointed his staff into the air and the wind began to pick up.

"I have no idea!" he cried out laughing as the wind began to push them. "Wind take us anywhere!" he shouted and the wind picked up pushing them away from the mountains and towards a unknown destination.

As the wind pushed Jack and Tooth towards a destination the two held each other's hand in a tight grasp laughing and smiling at one another as they were guided through the world. Everywhere the wind took them they saw happy couples spending the day together. Some were going on walks, other bike trips, boating or whatever, just as long as they were with the other they were happy. It seemed that love was truly in the air today, and that somehow this was Cupid's men doing. Finally the wind died down leaving the two hovering over the city of Rome. Looking down at the city as people drove past one another on motorcycles and mopeds the two dived down into the city.

It seemed that there was a flower stands with roses of all different shades and colors on every corner. Men were buying them by the arm full and running off in different directions; it seemed that some forgot what day it was. Tooth laughed as the men ran around like lunatics trying to find the best deal, but on a day like this all the stands had high prices. Turning around to look at Jack she saw him holing a rose to her smiling.

"Oh Jack, that's so sweet." She said smiling as she took the rose from him but as she felt it she saw it was frozen. Jack's eyes went wide in panic as he noticed her expression.

"I'm sorry Tooth! Here I will be right back I will get you…" Tooth grabbed Jack by his sleeve and smiled.

"It's fine Jack, I love it." She said holding it and pecking him on the cheek. She then pulled him over to a large fountain display a replica of Cupid. Couples gathered around it tossing coins in smiling and kissing one another as they tossed the coins. Jack and Tooth hovered above them watching them as they did. Jack kept his eyes open though to see if he could notice any men in black suits with arrows but none could be found. That's when he noticed something sparkle out of the corner of his eye. Apparently Tooth saw it to for they both turned to look at it to see a man on one knee in front of a woman with a ring in his hand.

Suddenly the woman started to jump up and down shouting yes over and over in Italian. Tooth sighed dreamily as she looked down at the luck woman. "Moon, she is so lucky." She whispered as she held tight to Jack's hand and the rose in the other. Jack looked down at her and then at the new engaged couple and a thought started to spin in his head. Could immortals or more importantly Guardians get married?

He wanted to ask Tooth but would it seem too sudden to ask? Deciding to ignore what he heard Tooth say the couple flew around Rome for the rest of the day taking in the sights and sound. However as they flew across the city they saw more people get engaged and even a wedding. Each time Tooth would get a faraway look in her eyes and would stare at the love and happiness longer than anything else that day. Jack noticed this and each time the question ran around in his mind tempting him too to ask her.

Hours later Jack and Tooth sat on one of the many towers of the Tooth Palace watching as the sun set, the sky filled with breathing taking shades or orange, red, and blues but if you were to ask Jack the most breathtaking colors were still those of Tooth's feathers. Nestling close to Jack Toothiana gave out a content sigh as she looked up at Jack a grin on her face the rose now thawed out still in her hand.

"I had a great time Jack." She said kissing his cheek once more. Jack grinned back at her and kissed her cheek in return.

"So did I" he replied as their hands intertwined once more. Fairies were passing them over and over purposely taking a longer root back to the hall of teeth or to pick up teeth to get a glimpse of the two. Tooth finally stood up followed by Jack.

"I have to get back to work now Jack." She said as she slowly began to let go of his hand. As she began to let go of Jack's hand, he just tighten his grip around hers.

"I love you." He blurted out not wanting the moment to end, but also to let Tooth know he meant it from the bottom of his heart. Tooth smiled at him pulled him into a deep kiss. They stood on top of the tower for a few extra moments locked in a kiss before pulling away. Even though they might be immortals the still needed air.

"I love you to." She said with a giggle not sure why Jack decided to blurt that out, but glad that he did. With a final kiss on the lips she took the air and flew back to the main part of the palace ready to start work once again. Jack leaned against his staff watching her fly away a delirious grin on his face. That's when he took to the air and started to head towards the North Pole. He needed answers for a question that would not stop buzzing in his head.

"Jack Frost always good to see you!" Santa shouted as he wrapped Jack in a Russian bear hug making a few bones in Jack's spine crack. Jack smiled as he tried to pat the Russian on the back but his arms were pinned in place and he had trouble breathing.

"You…too North…can you…put me down now?" Jack asked between gasps. Santa just laughed and placed Jack on the ground before rubbing his silver hair. He looked to be in good shape as always and so did his workshop. Yetis and elves were working on toys for next year, or at least the Yetis were for two of the elves just electrocuted each other and were now trading blows.

"So what can I do for you?" Santa asked as he led Jack through the workshop to his private office. No matter how many times Jack saw this place it always held a new wonder to him, and it was a good thing as well or else the Guardian of Wonder might be in some trouble.

"I was wondering if I could look at the book, the Guardian one…that red one you read from." Jack said not sure what the real name for the book was; he knew however if his answers were anywhere it would be in that book. Good old Saint Nick just gave out a laugh as he patted Jack on the shoulder nearly knocking the poor spirit over.

"Ah interested in your duties now eh Jack?" Santa bellowed as he opened the door to his office. Toys were scattered everywhere in the room along with half eaten plates of cookies and glasses of milk. Leading Jack over to a podium there laid the large red covered book the 'Book of Guardians.' "This book holds all Guardian rules, duties, and celebrations." Santa said opening the book for Jack. "Please read and enjoy, I will be working over here." Santa said taking a seat and looking at a red fire truck. Jack nodded and turned his attention to the book and began to read.

Jack pored over the large book that held the rules of the Guardians for what seemed like days. He needed to find if there was any mention of marriage and if Guardians could get married. The book however didn't seem to be written with any specific order of any kind more like it was still being written. There were post-it notes all over the pages some in English, others in Russian mentioning different rules that had been changed, re changed, omitted, or discarding all the changes and keeping the rule the same. The closet he found to what he needed was a rule that it looked like Santa had written years ago about not dating mortals after some close calls. Jack growled in frustration as Santa played with an ice train set, where the train would turn into a rocket, into a submarine, into a car.

"What mater Jack?" Santa asked as he reached over for a cookie and taking a large bite out of it, crumbs getting stuck in his beard. Jack froze on the spot; he didn't want to mention this little idea in his head to anyone especially a load mouth Russian who loved to tell everyone about anything. Swallowing a lump in his throat he turned to Santa smiling and laughing.

"Trying to see if there are any rules about freezing other Guardians in a block of ice." Jack laughed trying to make it look like he was thinking of pranks to pull on Bunny. However Santa raised an eyebrow and tapped one of his large fingers on his 'Naughty' arm.

"That would be on page one thousand and three, section five, under bi-law two." Santa said as if was written out in front of him. Jack was wide eyed at how fast Santa could think of the page to a question he just made up was impressive. He began to flip the pages to the said page and started to read. It wall right there, the law about freezing guardians. It was on a post-it note though and looked like it had been written by Bunny making sure that if Jack tried anything like that he could beat the Winter Spirit within an inch of his life and no one could say a thing.

"Thanks." Jack said as he looked at the book a bit closer wondering how to trick good old St. Nick into telling him what page marriage could be on. Maybe if he said it was about dating he would be somewhere close to where he needed to be, however before Jack could turn around to ask him Santa was right behind him his unnerving stare looking straight into Jack's eyes. Jack tried to take a step back but he just hit the podium holding the Book of Guardians.

"Now tell me what you are really looking for Jack, remember I know when you're awake and I know when you are sleeping and I also know when you lie." Santa said his voice low as and intimidating. Jack tried to form words but nothing came out. Santa leaned over him his eyes analyzing every aspect of Jack. Just then Santa's eyes went wide and placed his hand on Jack's forehead. "Your head is warm and sweating, not normal sign of Winter Spirit." Santa said as he grabbed Jack's hand and ran his own hand over it, "Sweaty palms…" Santa said his eyebrows wrinkled together. As Jack tried to pull his hand away Santa held Jack's head with both hands and began to force Jack's right eye all the way open. "Pupil dilated, shortness of breath, unable to form words…this can all mean one thing." Santa said in a serious tone making Jack go a bit paler. Was there something wrong with him that he didn't know? Could proposing be the least of his problems right now?

"You are planning on proposing to Tooth!" Santa shouted in much delight as he grabbed Jack in another one of his famous Bear Hugs and kissed both of Jack's cheek. "Zamechatelʹnyy! Absolutely zamechatelʹnyy!" Santa shouted as he pushed Jack to the side and began to flip through the pages of the Book of Guardians. Jack was so stunned that he could not focus on Santa's mumblings about the pages. He did not know how Santa had figured it out or what he just said but somehow it felt right that he knew, even though he would probably tell Tooth before Jack could even find a ring. That is when Jack remembered about the ring and began to panic even more. Santa once again grabbed him and pulled his face close to the book, his nose only centimeters away from the pages.

"A Guardian wedding is much like mortal one." Santa explained as his large finger moved through the text. "You need someone to conduct the wedding, a best man, maiden of honor, guest, all that." Santa said as his finger raced from one part of the book to another, so fast that Jack couldn't keep up. "But there is one thing different." Santa warned as he pulled Jack's face up to meet his. "The Man on the Moon must approve it." He said pointing at the moon. "If he does not, you cannot ask Tooth."

Jack just slowly nodded as he looked up at the moon. Would he approve of it? That was a new question was truly scarring Jack to no end. Now the problem of asking Tooth seemed like an easy task compared to asking him. There should be nothing wrong with it right? If there was something wrong with them dating the Man on the Moon would have said something by now right? Jack just swallowed a new lump in his throat as he looked up at Santa. "And…uh…how do I do that?" Jack asked a slight crack in his voice from being so nervous. Santa just laughed his normal load laugh and patted Jack on the back hard.

"There is nothing for you to fear Jack, he will say yes!" Santa said reassuring the young Guardian. "Now find a place where you two can talk in private, I will prepare the workshop for a ring!" Santa shouted out taking almost more joy out of this than anyone else would. Jack gave the Jolly Man an odd look to which Santa replied to with slapping his back again knocking the air of Jack in the process. "I know many things Jack, and ring making is one of them!" and at that Santa left the office shouting at yetis to prepare the oven and sending them all over the world for the finest materials. Jack stood there stunned for a few moments before running to one of the window of Santa's office opening and jumping out to be caught by the wind.

"Wind take me to Burgess double time!" Jack shouted and the wind propelled him through the sky like a screaming jet. If there was one place in the world where he knew he could talk to the Man on the Moon in private it was there. The wind moved Jack as fast as possible causing the water to split as he crossed over oceans and rivers. Jack could hardly wait to ask the Moon, he loved Tooth with all his heart and wanted nothing more than to spend all of his immortal life with her. Just thinking about waking up with her everyday seeing her in the morning, afternoon, and night was more than he could ever hope for. Soon his mind drifted off only thinking about her smile, face, the exotic colors of her feathers, and every cute and beautiful feature that made him fall in love with her. It was in doing this that Jack once again forgot where he was and crashed into something or someone sending both figures spiraling towards the ground.

"What in the glory of the Man on the Moon did I…Jack Frost? Jack Frost good to see you lad!" came the familiar voice of Fourth the patriotic spirit of Independence. The laughing man was holding onto his flintlock rifle much like Jack held onto his staff to fly. The immortal was too busy laughing to notice they were heading straight for the ground.

"Fourth it's good to see you but we need to pull up!" Jack shouted as he gripped is staff and pointed up, the wind caught him and sent him back into the air to a safe height, but Fourth kept falling laughing as he did. "Wind catch Fourth!" Jack shouted as he pointed down at the blue and red man. The wind blew hard under the soldier catching him and pushing him back onto Jack's level. Fourth just kept laughing it was during this that Jack notice how red his face was and the smell of something strong on his breath. Floating a few inches away Jack smiled at the immortal as he floated side to side.

"You seem to be in a good mood Fourth, where were you today?" Jack asked trying to be kind to the holiday. While Jack was a good hundred years older than Fourth he had some respect for the man he did carry some big responsibilities. Fourth looked over at Jack his eyes a bit unfocused and had a goofy grin on his face.

"Just getting back from *hic* Grenada's Independence Day, February seventh, nineteen seventy four! That's the day they separated from those damn lobster backs." He laughed as he floated to the right. Jack watched him with a confused look on his face.

"That was eight days ago, yesterday was Valentine's Day." Jack commented making Fourth squint in confusion and look around the area they were in.

"Man…that was one hell of a party then!" Fourth laughed as he began to float to the left. The two immortals laughed as Jack scratched the back of his head trying to find a way out of this conversation. Before he could come up with anything Fourth gave another load laugh before slapping Jack on the shoulder. "Well I must be going lad, Iran's Independence Day is in two days, and I need to sober up for that one." He said with a laugh before point his rifle forward suddenly red and yellow sparks appeared under Fourth's boots and like the fireworks he shot off he disappeared into the night leaving a trail of sparks. Jack just gave a weak wave before the wind started to whirl around him.

"Your right wind, full speed all the way back home!" Jack shouted and like a bullet he was off again. After a few short moments Jack was back in Burgess and was flying high above the frozen lake where he was reborn. This was the closest he could be to the Man on the Moon without anyone overhearing him. He looked up at the bright white orb in the sky and gave a deep sigh. Jack patted the pocket to his hoodie and his pants pockets as well, Tooth's fairies had a way of sneaking a ride with him without him knowing, especially Baby-Tooth. Satisfied that he was alone he looked up at the Moon and cleared his throat.

"Hey it's me…well…obviously you know that." Jack said looking at the Moon his blue eyes illuminated by the Moon's glow. "I bet you already know why I am here but…but I want to ask…ask Tooth to mar…marry me." Jack said his hands shaking as he spoke. He waited for a reply but the moon didn't say anything. "I know it's sudden but I love her!" Jack shouted out at the moon but again he got no reply. Jack waited for a few moments waiting for an answer but the Man on the Moon remain quite. "Look I am not going to wait another three hundred years for you to tell me something, I don't care what the rules say I will ask her!" Jack shouted this time load enough that those who believed in him might hear him. As he said this a voice so soft, warm, and reassuring whispered into his ear.

"_Wait"_ was all it said. It was the voice of the Man on the Moon. Jack looked up at the Moon his eyes wide waiting for whatever it was he was supposed to wait for. That is when he heard what sounded like a car engine cut through the air like a butter knife through hot butter. He looked around to see where it was coming from but it seemed like it was coming from every direction. Suddenly a black V-16 Cadillac phaeton flew towards him flying through the air like Santa's sled. Jack could not believe his eyes as it pulled up in front of him and two figures stepped out, or more like floated it out.

It was the two gangsters from Santa's party two years ago in the same black suits with pink pen stripes. They both looked highly displeased seeing the young Guardian again but held the door open for him. "Get in the car" the one with the higher voice said as he stood next to the open door. Jack looked up at the moon and then the two again.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked gripping his staff tightly. He didn't know why these guys were here or why the Man on the Moon sent for them but he wasn't getting in without someone telling him where and why.

"Get. In. The. Car" the one gangster said holding the door open. He looked extremely angry at the fact Jack wouldn't get in. The driver revved the engine as well also displeased that it was taking this long. Jack was about to argue with them more when the same warm voice whispered in his ear to get in. Jack nodded and got in the car getting in the far side of the back seat. The seats were made of leather and there was another large Italian in the car this one with much broader shoulder maybe even larger the Fourth's. The two other Italians got in and shut the door.

"Take us back to Greece." The one with the high voice said. Jack looked over at him, even at his top speed there was no way he could get to Greece in the amount of time that it took them to get here. It took him nearly three hours to get from North's place back home. Before he could ask them how the engine gave a load roar and took off screeching as if its tires were running against pavement. Jack was pushed back into his seat as the car flew through the sky turning the stars into streaks of lights. The three gangsters in the car with him didn't seem to notice as they lit cigarettes and blew the smoke out.

Suddenly the car came to a stop and Jack was sent flying out of his seat slamming into the large Italian. Jack felt like he had just hit a brick wall and the large man didn't even seem to notice Jack crashing into him. The door opened again and the two gangsters pulled Jack out of the car and into a blinding light. Jack tried to cover his eyes but the men held him by the elbows and shoulder making it almost impossible to cover his eyes. However when his eyes adjusted he was amazed. He was being dragged to what looked like a large temple with hundreds of gangster like men flying through the sky with arrows and bows in their hands flying to all parts of the world. There seemed to be a mix of all gangsters throughout time from the Italians, Russian, Irish, and what even looked like some of the modern Mexican gangs of today.

They were all either flying through the air or getting in cars like the one Jack had been taken in. After the shock of the amount of people there he noticed that the gangsters were dragging him through what looked like to be a large guardian with a yellow brick road. Bushes lined the path with red roses poking out of them with many other pathways appearing as they walked by. Looking down some Jack could see fountains that looked like the conventional image of Cupid like the one he saw in Rome the day before with a bow and arrow in his hands, a toga, and wings. However after seeing all these men and what they looked like and acted like Cupid had to be someone like Al Capone. Wondering why the Man on the Moon wanted him here Jack let the two men drag him into the temple.

Inside it looked like a nineteen fifties office with more gangsters like men working in cubicles shouting out the names of people, their ages, location, and what seemed to be dosage of arrow they were supposed to be given. Some of the men were flying but they mostly walked around their leather shoes making a clomping noise that was almost defining. The two men dragging Jack took him past all of that and towards the very end of the temple where another fountain sat with the image of Cupid with his bow and arrow spitting out water. They pushed Jack into an elevator and pressed the up button when they got inside.

Inside the two men began to straighten out their suits, fixing their ties, and adjusted their hats. "Okay Frosty when you meet the Don you are to call him sir, capish?" one of the gangsters told him as he used the mirror in the elevator to straighten out his eyebrows.

"Damn it Lorenzo the idiota doesn't have shoes." The high voiced gangster said pointing at the Winter Spirits feet. Lorenzo looked down and pinched his temple.

"Dio mio we don't got time for this." Lorenzo said as the door opened. "Forget it, just give him to the boss and we'll leave" Lorenzo said as they began to drag Jack again down a hallway. The hallway was decorated with a long pink rug with golden frills, and paintings all across the pink and white walls. They were all pictures of love and romance and at the very end of the hallways was a brown door with gold and white trimmings on it. The two gangsters straighten their ties one more time before knocking heavily on the door.

"Don Cupid, we brought Jack Frost as you asked." The higher voice gangster said as they waited for someone to answer. Jack expected to hear someone with a thick Russian or Italian accent to answer them, to lead him into a room filled with cigar smoke and few lights to meet a man that made deals with the devil himself.

"Come~In!" shouted the unusually high and musical voice of a male from the other side. This surprised Jack to the full extent as the two men pushed open the door. The room was decorated like the hallway with lots of pink, paintings and portraits of romance, flowers everywhere, and to top it all off there was another fountain inside. Flying back and forth was what looked to be a baby with long curly golden hair, tan skin, and white fluffy wings. All he was dressed in was a dipper and a sash around his small body. "And stop calling me Don Cupid you silly gooses; it's just Cupid or pal!" Cupid sang as he flew around humming a melody as he grabbed little index cards and flew back to his desk.

The two gangsters rolled their eyes as they let go of Jack and gave a light bow before leaving the room leaving Jack and Cupid alone. Cupid flew around a few more times before looking over to see Jack. He gave what seemed to be a high pitch squeal before flying over to the Frost Guardian hugging him.

"Oh Jack you look as young and as youthful as the day I first saw you! Not like me however I swear I found a grey hair just the other morning in my comb! And I think I am developing wrinkles! Yuck!" the little boy said as he flew away from Jack and towards his desk sitting down in a high chair. The desk looked like it was made of gold and had picture on it as well all of them were pictures of Cupid. Their also seem to be many index cards on it with names, ages, arrow size and dosage, and years together on them. Cupid looked up at Jack and waved him to come over and sit in one of the red velvet like chairs in front of the desk. Nodding Jack walked over and sat down looking at the child in the highchair.

"Now what brings you all the way here Jack?" Cupid asked as he looked at an index card on the desk and wrote something next to it, as he did pink sparkles surrounded it and it turned into an arrow. The arrow then shot past Jack and phased through the door. Jack watched in astonishment as more of the cards turned into arrows and flew through the door the same way.

"Um…the Man on the Moon sent me." Jack said looking over at Cupid who drew big hearts on one of them cards before it turned into an arrow and flew off. Cupid looked up at Jack confused for a second before his face brighten up and flew over to what looked like an old Graham Phone.

"That's right, he called me about something." Cupid replied as he took some index cards next to the phone and began to go through them. "Hmm…no…no…no…no…no…" Cupid said as he went through the cards tossing them on the ground as he looked through them, it was a wonder how anything got done in this place considering how disorganized and scatterbrained Cupid was. Suddenly Cupid gasped and placed a hand over his mouth. "Oh shut the front door!" he shouted before he began to twirl in the air giving off a squeal of delight. "You want to propose to Tooth!" he shouted as he flew over to his desk and pressed a button on what looked like an intercom. "Sebastian get your sweet lovable butt in here!" Cupid shouted as he flew back over to Jack and hugged him.

Jack was taken aback by all of this love, squealing, and hugging that he almost didn't notice the man of Russian appearance walking into the room in the traditional black suit with pink pen stripes, fedora hat, and black leather Italian shoes. He looked quite annoyed at the fact that Cupid had told him to get his 'lovable butt' in his office. Cupid flew up to him giving him a small device that looked like a cellphone.

"Go to Tooth Palace and scan Toothiana." Cupid said as the Russian looked over the device. "And make sure to put on a special fedora before you leave!" Cupid said still spinning around as if today was the best day of his entire life. The Russian nodded and walked out towards the hallway. That is when Cupid stopped and sighed. "Sebastian it is faster to fly, so get flying." Cupid remarked making the Russian gave a deep sigh before his little wings lifted him into the air and flew away.

"Hey I haven't asked Tooth yet!" Jack said standing up getting ready to chase after the Russian when Cupid stopped him with the wave of his hand.

"Oh don't worry your sweet little head." Cupid sang as he flew around. "With my special Fedoras no one can see them except me, others who work for me and the Man on the Moon." Cupid said as he looked down the hallway and sigh. "Honestly those men have no enthusiasm about this! All they do is walk around slouching and have such sour attitudes. I told Manny I wanted help but these brutes are no help! I swear if they didn't know how to make such wonderful pastries I would fire all of them." Cupid said as he floated back to his desk where a cannoli was sitting and began to eat.

Jack stood up suddenly and slammed his hands on the desk of Cupid wide eyed and full of questions. "Wait your telling me that you could hit me and Tooth with one of those arrows without us knowing?!" Jack asked half in wonder and half in rage for having such something so special to him be organized by this little boy. Did he fall in love with Tooth under how own free will, or did this guy just decide they looked cute together. "Did we actually fall in love or is this all you're doing?" he asked feeling as though he had been violated. Cupid however just slowly looked up and patted a napkin against his lips.

"By the Moon mortals and immortals know nothing of my job do they?" Cupid asked as he looked up at Jack with a mischievous smile on his face that looked way too common for an immortal whose job was love. "People fall in love all the time and it's my job to make them take the first step." He said as he turned around where a full length mirror was. Cupid clapped his hand and in a flash an arrow shot out of a closet in the far corner of the office. Unlike the other arrows that were pink this one was gold and shot into the mirror making the mirror ripple like a pebble being thrown into a still pond. The ripples slowly turned into an image of what looked like a side picture of Jack and Tooth at Santa's party two years ago while they were sitting by the fountain. Tooth was facing away in the image while Jack was looking right at her and almost at the person who took the picture.

Jack leaned forward watching the image as it slowly began to move like a home video. Cupid smiled as he watched Jack's expression change. "Like your girlfriend, or should I say soon fiancé I store memories as well but not of childhood memories, but of true love's first kiss." He sang as the sound of 'kiss' began to be chanted and Tooth and Jack began to blush madly. Jack looked back at Cupid confused at what was going on, Cupid just pointed at the mirror to watch. Jack watched his past self as he scratched the back of his head trying to think of something clever to say about their situation. That is when a pink arrow hit Tooth in the back and she leaned in and kissed him. The arrow soon melted away and the gleeful laugh of Cupid could be heard from the video.

"My arrows don't make people fall in love Jack." Cupid said laughing the same gleeful laugh, "It just gives them extra shot of courage to take the first step towards love!" he laughed as he flew out of highchair again spinning around squealing much like Tooth's fairies did whenever they found an extra shinny tooth or saw Jack. Jack just watched the little man fly around for a bit till there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Don Cupid I got reading." the Russian gangster said that Cupid had sent to the Tooth Palace. Cupid pinched his temple and sighed as he looked up at the door.

"Sebastian I told you don't call me Don!" he said as he stomped his foot in the air and twirled around. "Well I don't have time to play games today this is far too important bring it in, bring it in!" Cupid ordered as he flew back to his desk. The Russian man walked in a sour look on his face as he past Jack setting the device on the desk. From what Jack could see the device had a picture of Tooth with her clipboard on it showing her busy at work, underneath the picture there was a little red heart.

"Good, good!" Cupid said picking it up. "Now leave, this is a very private matter of love!" he said waving his hand to dismiss the Russian. The gangster didn't look back as he bowed and left the two alone, happy to be out of the room that the immortal of love stayed. Jack watched the Russian leave before turning back to Cupid.

"So what does that thing…" a bright flash went off momentarily blinding Jack and cutting him off mid-sentence. Jack rubbed his eyes a bit trying to concentrate on what just happened. As his vision slowly came back he saw Cupid holding the device an excited smile on his face as he held the device. "What did you do?" Jack asked rubbing his eyes with his free hand as his other held his staff. Cupid didn't answer him as he kept his eyes glued to the device, whatever happening on it must be important to Cupid.

"A ninety eight!" Cupid shouted in joy as he once again took the air spinning and squealing like one of Tooth's fairies. Jack watched as the little boy fly around the room squealing holding the device close to his heart as he flew. "Oh this has to go on my personal wall!" he shouted as he flew out of the main office and into what looked to be a large library. Jack followed him passed several walls with pictures of men and women with little hearts of them reading out different numbers. The people in the pictures seemed to be from different time periods throughout all of history. He flew a bit further till he got to the last wall where Cupid was busy flying up and down seemingly looking for the right spot for a new piece of paper in his hand.

"Cupid what is all of this?" Jack asked expecting one of the pictures. It seemed to be a man and women from medieval times. The women looked like a present girl dressed in mostly brown and whites washing clothes. She had stunning green eyes and dark brown hair, besides that she looked very normal. Across from her was a knight in full armor and a red cross across his chest. Now even Jack had to admit the man was handsome strong chinned, golden hair, bright blue eyes, truly the guy was a knight in shining armor.

"This is my perfect match wall." Cupid said with a dreamy voice as he pinned the piece of paper to the wall. Jack looked up to see it was the one with Tooth and one of him as he was turning around. It was not the best picture of him considering he was squinting as the flash happened and for some reason his tong was sticking out. Before Jack could say anything in protest he saw in the middle it read a ninety eight inside of a big heart and underneath that it said 'Perfect Match'. Cupid looked down and Jack and smiled as he floated down to greet the young Winter Spirit.

"You and Toothiana are a perfect match." Cupid said as he grabbed Jack's hand. "Meaning I can give my approval to the Man on the Moon." Cupid said as he started to float up. The gears in Jack's mind slowly began to turn; the Man on the Moon had sent him here so Cupid could make sure they were in love. Now Cupid said they were and that they were a perfect match, so did all this mean? Before Jack could ask Cupid was up by the ceiling pulling a leaver to reveal a giant dome window in which the Moon casted a bright light upon the perfect match wall. The light slowly became more condensed and traveled up the wall till it rested on the picture of Jack and Tooth. It lingered there for a while before the same soothing warm voice whispered in Jack's ear.

"_You have my permission Guardian of Fun Jack Frost." _Whispered the Man on the Moon into Jack's ear. Slowly a grin spread across Jack's face a large toothy grin showing off the teeth Tooth loved. Jack looked up at Cupid who was nodding and opening a window for him to use to get out and head back north. In a guest of wind Jack shot out of the window like a speeding bullet shouting in joy twirling around much like Cupid was just a few moments ago before blasting off North towards the workshop to create the ring he was going to use to propose. Cupid watched as the silver haired boy disappeared into the night sky with a dreamy smile on his face. That was when a shock of realization spread across his face.

"Oh no! I forgot to ask him how he got his hair so bouncy and his teeth so white!" Cupid shouted as he flew back down to his desk. "I can't do a thing with my hair nor can I get my teeth that white." He said sighing as he rested his head on his hands. Pressing the telecom he looked down at it with sad eyes. "Sebastian I am depressed again, go make me something deep-fried and covered in chocolate."

Speeding across the night sky Jack was almost nothing more than a blue blur as he gave off shouts of joy. He could never remember a time in his life where he was happier. It reflected on his speed for never had he traveled so fast, the wind almost had trouble keeping up with him as he flew across the sky towards Santa's workshop. He could not keep himself from smiling as the cold air hit him just adding to his happy mood. He saw the workshop come into view and he nosed dived towards it. Seeing an open window for him Jack shot through it and landed on the globe where the lights of every child that believed glowed.

"He said yes!" he shouted to everyone in the workshop. However for once there was no one in the workshop. There were no Yetis making toys or elves testing them out, all there was, was Santa. He looked up at Jack smiling as he waved him to come down. Jack hopped down the smile still wide on his face. Santa rubbed his shoulder and guided Jack over to where hundreds upon hundreds of diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and rings were laid out.

"I knew he would." Santa laughed as Jack looked at all the items on the long table. "And in celebration for her saying yes the workshop and I are yours tonight." He said as Jack looked up at him. "Crafting a ring is hard work, and though you are talented Jack Frost I bet you would kill self before making ring." The jolly man laughed as he spread his hand across the table. "So now you must choose what ring looks like, and I shall help craft it." Jack looked up into Santa's eyes and smiled as he began to walk across the length of the table. He didn't know how the ring should look; it had to be something that represented both of them in some way and to complement the stunning beauty that was the Tooth Fairy.

"Take time Jack, you only gets one shot." Santa laughed as he sat down in a chair his arms crossed and a smile across his lips. "Plenty of time till Christmas. Good break for all." He added laughing. Jack slowly nodded and began to walk around the table again and again looking at all the different parts that he could use for a perfect engagement ring.

Soon the hours started to pass by as Jack walked around the table picking up different pieces and putting them together, only to disassemble them again. Time after time he did this and each time Santa got excited to make it but Jack kept putting the pieces back making the old man sit back down in displeasure. The hours flew by and Santa soon drifted off to sleep as Jack kept trying out different combinations none of them working for him. Every time he thought he had it, he found something wrong in the design and started from scratch. Making a ring for someone so special to him, so amazing, beautiful, all around perfect seemed like an impossible task. Pulling up a chair Jack rested his head in one of his free hands as he tapped the end of his staff on the floor creating a nice large patch of ice. Nothing was working for him, all the combinations he tried failed. At this rate the best idea he could think of was ripping out one of his teeth and presenting it on an ice band for her. She might like it, or hate him for destroying his perfect mouth. That is when inspiration hit him.

Jumping to his feet and over the table he grabbed Santa's shoulder shaking him awake. "North I got it! I have the perfect ring!" he said laughing like he was having a fun snowball fight. Santa shot up looking around in alarm.

"No I don't know what happened to that cookie mama I swear!" he said looking around only to see a happy yet confused Jack. Shaking his head and stroking his bear he looked at Jack and gave him a stern glare. "You are to never repeat that." He said shaking his finger. Jack couldn't care less as he thought about the ring.

"Can you heat a diamond up enough that it could turn white?" Jack asked almost too excited to stand still and began hopping up and down one foot and then the other. Santa looked down at the boy confused for a second but began to stroke his beard in thought.

"I suppose…but the fire…she would be need be red hot…and then…once at right temperature freeze it rapidly." Santa said waving his hand in the air in thought. Jack just smiled and nodded as he looked over at the giant oven on the side of the workshop.

"I got the freezing part down all we need to do is heat that baby up!" Jack laughed as he did a backflip onto the table looking for the perfect diamond to use. Santa watched as Jack picked up diamond after diamond expecting them till he found the perfect one. Tossing it to Santa he did a front flip off the table and towards the oven waiting for Santa to walk over.

"Settle down Jack, you are more excited than small child on Christmas morning." The Guardian of Wonder laughed as he put the diamond on a shelf as walked towards the oven bringing it to life. The red flames began to grow with intensity as Santa rang a bell in the workshop that echoed throughout his home alerting every worker their help was needed. One by one Yetis and elves flooded the workshop ready to work. "We need coal! Lots of coal to make the fire as hot as possible!" Santa shouted to them, "We are making a ring for Jack! It must be perfect!" he shouted again and the yetis and elves began to run around the shop with great speed.

Jack watched as the yetis wheeled in full carts of coal dumping them into the fire making the fire grow larger and hotter. The elves did as well, but they only carried in one or two piece of coal at a time, but they worked hard to make the fire as hot, and it was making Jack sweat as if he was in the desert. Santa noticed this as he put on a pair of welder's goggles and gloves.

"You don't need to be here for this part Jack, could become dangerous for you." Santa shouted over the roaring flames as he grabbed a pair of metal clamps and grabbed the diamond with them. However Jack stood his ground shaking his head, he was going to be there for every part of this, it was his ring after all he had to make sure everything was perfect like she was. Santa just laughed and nodded back to him. "Okay! Open the gate!" Santa yelled. A pair of yetis also wearing gloves and goggles similar to Santa's walked towards the giant gate of the oven and pulled it open slowly. Red and orange flames flew out nearing knocking Jack backwards. He felt weak as the wave of heat hit him but he was determined to watch this to the end.

Smiling Santa stuck the diamond into the flames and moved the metal clamps in a slow circular movement to evenly heat the diamond of Jack's choosing. As he did this Yetis and elves brought in more and more coal dumping all of it into the burring oven. "Children should be nice this year; I doubt I will have much coal to give out!" Santa laughed as he kept the diamond rotating. Jack let out laugh as he watched Santa work.

"Don't worry, I will raise the bar on the Naughty list this year so more kids can get gifts!" he shouted to the jolly man who once again gave out a roar of laughter almost loader than the flames. For nearly an hour Santa worked on the diamond heating it till it was at the right temperature all around. The yetis and elves were tired unable to move any more coal even if they could find it, and Jack Frost was sweating bullets having to take off his hoodie to stay somewhat cool.

"Ready yourself Jack, you only get one shot!" Father Christmas shouted as he slowly began to pull the diamond out. It was glowing bright white as the metal clamps glowed bright orange. "I will drop diamond so the metal does not freeze to it." Santa explained as he ever so slowly pulled it out. "When I drop it give it your all!" Jack was already at the ready pointing his staff right where the diamond will fall once Santa let go of it. He looked up at the old man who nodded and when Jack nodded back Santa let the diamond fall. A bright blue burst of power what looked like a strike of lighting flew out of Jack's staff hitting the diamond dead on. Ice began to incase the diamond while the sound of heat whistling against the new cold filled the workshop. Soon Jack was pouring in all his power into the bolt of power trying to freeze it faster than it could melt the ice. Santa and his helpers watched as Jack gave everything he had into the strike.

Soon the whistling of heat against cold stopped and the only sound that could be heard was the ice cracking into place. Jack fell forward onto his knees gripping his staff hard and breathing even harder. Santa came up behind him and gave him a pat on the back. "You did good Jack. You all did good!" Santa shouted to his helpers who cheered looking at the frozen structure that was nearly as tall as Jack and as wide as Santa stood in the workshop. Rubbing Jack's back Santa looked over at the table that held the rings and other parts of the diamond. "What else Jack?" Santa said lowly as Jack tried to catch his breath.

"A…a…white gold band…and…blue…pink…and gre…green emeralds." Jack wheezed as he pushed himself off the ground. Santa gave him a curious look trying to imagine the design Jack was going for but as he put the pieces together he understood Jack's grand design. The white gold band was to symbolize snow and ice Jack's element, while the blue, pink, and green emeralds were to look like Tooth's fairies and feather. Then the large white diamond was to be like one of Jack's teeth and the teeth across the world.

"_Very romantic."_ Santa thought as he got busy gathering the materials. The main diamond would need time to cool, but the rest Santa could do easily. Putting Jack in a chair with a bowl of ice cream in his hand to help the Guardian cool down Santa got to work creating the perfect band, for the perfect diamond, for the perfect couple.

Jack tried to stay awake to watch Santa work, but the constant flying, excitement, use of his powers that day, and the constant adrenaline rushes had drained him. He slowly shut his eyes the last image passing through his mind was that of Santa working tirelessly on his ring. As he fell asleep a golden trail of sand found its way around his head. Instead of the normal snowflakes dancing around his head like he normally dreamed a tiny version of Tooth flew around his head. Santa looked over at Jack Frost and smiled as the version of Tooth flew all around. Looking up he could see Sandy fly above the workshop spreading more dream sand to his tired workers. "No dreams for me tonight Sandy." Santa said to himself as he crafted the ring. "I am too busy making dreams come true."

The next morning Jack slowly woke up in the same chair he had fallen asleep sitting in the night before. He gave out a long load yawn as he whipped the sleep from his eyes. That is when he noticed a black velvet box in front of him. With great speed he grabbed it and slowly opened it, looking into the contents of the box he could not help but smile as he saw his dream come true. The diamond came out better than he could ever hope for, it was as white as freshly fallen snow, and it was held up but three small green, blue, and pink emeralds. Smaller emeralds were spared throughout the white band. Taking it out of the box he held it up to the sunlight seeing it sparkle across the floor.

"Though I am somewhat ashamed to say, I think that is my greatest work ever." The deep Russian voice of Santa said behind Jack. Turning around Jack looked up at the man who made this all possible. He had dark rings under his eyes and his face seemed especially tired and worn out. A ping of guilt went through Jack's heat but before he could apologize Santa patted Jack's shoulder with a reassuring smile. "I have all day to make up sleep, you however do not have all day to give that to her." Santa said taking the ring from Jack's hand and placing it in the box. "Now go." Santa said. Without another word Jack jumped into the air and flew through the open window of Santa's workshop heading straight towards Tooth Palace. St. Nick just smiled as he looked at the open window before clapping his hands together. "We must set party for them! Hurry make cookies, fruit cake, and whatever else we must prepare!" Santa shouted his laughter echoing throughout his entire home.

Jack flew across the oceans at speed that made his flights the day before look like a gentle breeze. He held the velvet box in his free hand as tightly as he would hold his staff. That little box held something more special than anything his memories could provide him with. Speeding past a flock of geese and a few planes causing them minor turbulence Jack arrived in Asia his mind spinning as he thought of a good, no amazing way to ask Tooth to marry him. Should he go the traditional way with getting on one knee? Or maybe surprise her with it with a blizzard? Maybe he could have Baby-Tooth carry it in and give it to her, and while she was surprised and confused come up behind her, get on one knee and ask! That was it! That was how he was going to do it. Flying for a few extra minutes Jack arrived at the Tooth Palace and started to ask fairies where Baby-Tooth was.

All of them told him she was inside the main palace, or that was what Jack gathered as they all pointed to the main part of the palace. Several of them almost fainted when Jack rubbed the top of their heads in thanks. Flying by the palace Jack made sure to keep out of sight making sure Tooth did not see him; if she did the surprise would be ruined. However as he flew by all he saw was Baby-Tooth sitting on a desk with a clipboard chirping out directions. Confused Jack floated in and was instantly spotted by Baby-Tooth who flew over to him giving him a hug on the nose. Laughing Jack patted the tiny fairy on the head as she began to chirp fast and load.

"Whoa, whoa chill Baby-Tooth." Jack said trying to hush the little fairy incase Tooth was around somewhere just on break. "Where is Tooth at, I have a surprise for her." He said smiling making Baby-Tooth almost faint from seeing his teeth. Shaking his head Jack gave out a short laugh as Baby-Tooth composed herself and began to point North chirping quickly again. Not understanding what she was saying Jack had to piece together her actions. "Wait…are you saying Tooth went up North?" Jack asked receiving many nods from the small fairy. "Why? Is something wrong? Did North put out the signal?" Jack asked not a bit frighten, but the fairy shook her head no. She then pointed at him, then to the north and then back to him. "She went up to the North Pole…looking for me?" he asked to which Baby-Tooth shook her head yes slowly. Jack smiled and patted the small fairy on the head making her sigh. "Thanks Baby-Tooth!" he said as he took the air again and blasted off North.

"Good boys!" Santa laughed as the Yetis hoisted up a green banner that read 'Congratulations Jack and Tooth!' in bright red. The whole workshop was busy putting out tables and preparing a banquet for what was to be an engagement party. The banner was barley off the ground when the voice of the only female Guardian came up from behind Santa.

"North have you seen Jack? I want to ask him…what is that?" she asked pointing to the banner. All she could read from her angle was 'Congratulations'. Santa looked behind him and his face paled as he grabbed the banner and started to crumble it in his hands making the Yetis' shoat and cruse at him in their own language.

"Tooth! So good to see you!" Santa laughed as he put the crumbled up paper behind him like a small child trying to hide a cookie. Tooth cocked her head and smiled as she tried to fly behind Santa to see what he was holding.

"Come on North, what is that?" she asked as she tried to reach for it. For a man of Santa's weight and stature he could move faster than most Olympic sprinters and was able to avoid Tooth's hands at lighting speeds.

"This? Oh this is ah…" Santa tried to think of something clever to say, something that would not ruin the surprise. "A congratulations banner for…Bunny!" Santa said laughing as he tossed the paper to one of the Yetis. "Yes today he painted his one hundredth….thousandth…billionth egg!" Santa laughed as the Yetis who caught it look at each other in surprise and confusion. "I wanted to throw him big party! As way of apologizing for punch incident two years ago." Santa laughed as he shooed the Yetis away. "Go on make it Easter like, he would get offended by Christmas theme." Santa laughed trying to cover his nervousness. Tooth watched him for a bit then shrugged buying the lie Santa just made up on the fly.

"That is very sweet of you North!" Tooth said laughing as she hovered a few inches off the ground. "Now do you know where Jack is? I want to ask him something but he was not at Burgess, nor the South Pole or even Siberia." Tooth said her voice had a tint of sadness in it. Santa watched her trying to figure out why she needed to see Jack. Did she want to break up with him? No, no Manny would have known and would have not given approval.

"Hmm…if he not home or in cold he might be at Tooth Palace." Santa said stroking his beard making Tooth's eyes light up.

"That would be perfect! Thank you North!" she said giving him a light hug before blasting out of the window back home. Santa just gave a deep sigh as he whipped the sweat from his face. He was not a good liar apparently spending the past two days with Jack had rubbed off on him. He looked back at his workers who were now all staring at him. "What are you looking at? Back to work! We have must still to prepare!" Santa bellowed and the elves and Yetis soon began to prepare again.

An hour after the Tooth Fairy left Santa was still overseeing the preparations for the party. Constantly giving out orders or changing old ones to fit a new idea he just had. As he pointed to an elf and was about to give out another order he felt a cold wind pass him. Looking behind him he saw Jack looking around frantically with the velvet box still in his hand. Santa's eyes went wide as he waked over to Jack and picked him off the ground by the shoulders.

"Why do you still have box?! Didn't you propose yet?!" Santa shouted as he shook Jack a bit making the Winter Spirit's head bounce back and forth.

"I tried to but Baby-Tooth said she came up here." Jack said trying to get out of the Russian bear man's grip. Santa dropped Jack and began to shake his head in frustration. Not even a Christmas where he was an hour behind was this frustrating to the Guardian of Wonder.

"I just sent her back there! She is looking for you!" Santa shouted as he pinched his temple and began to mutter something in Russian. Jack nodded and sprinted towards the closet window and jumped out flying back South towards Tooth Palace.

For the next few hours Tooth and Jack would arrive in opposite destinations of one another only to be told that the other just left for the location they were just previously in. Despite being told to wait by Baby-Tooth and Santa each Guardian took to the air again and raced hoping to beat the other to the next location. The game soon became amusing to the mini-fairies as they watched the two bounce back fourth. However this game was nothing but frustrating for Santa as he tried to keep the engagement party a secret from Tooth. During one of Tooth's runs to the pole only to be told she had just missed Jack she ran to the window to jump out again. This time however she was grabbed by Santa and placed in a chair.

"No more running around! No more flying and missing! You sit there!" Santa shouted his face turning red from frustration and annoyance. He stood against a wall muttering something in Russian waving his hands around obviously done with this little game. The two did not have to wait long as Jack came bursting through the window only a few moments out of breath and wide eyed.

"North is she…" scanning the room he saw the colorful figure sitting in a chair looking wide eyed at him. The two took the air and met each other in the middle in a tight hug laughing. "I have been looking all over for you!" Jack commented laughing as he placed his forehead on hers still laughing.

"And I have been looking for you." She said smiling staring into his blue eyes. The two didn't say anything after that too lost in thought and lost in each other eyes. Santa on the other hand was just beside himself and was about to snap it looked like.

"Time for hugging later! Questions now!" Santa shouted trying to get this moment over with so he could unleash his grand surprise. The two looked over at him and suddenly they remembered why they were looking so desperately for one another in the first place.

"Jack I have to ask…"

"Tooth I have to ask..." The two looked at one another trying to figure out who should say when. "You first Tooth, I can wait." Jack said looking into her velvet eyes.

"No you can Jack, you look like you have been to hell and back." She commented pushing a strand of hair out of his face smiling. Jack smiled back at her not sure if he should be the first one to go.

"Are you sure? I can…" Jack started again but the frustrated yell of good old jolly St. Nick broke their concentration as he pulled at the very little hair he had on his head.

"Just ask!" Santa shouted again sitting in a chair as he reached for a plate of cookies and began to eat them with some anger. Jack looked over at Santa with a slight grin on his face; the poor man had been up all night working hard. Looking over at Tooth who looked surprise by Santa's sudden outburst he got on one knee.

"Toothiana…" Jack started his face turning a deep shade of blue as he laid his staff done on the ground and raised the little velvet box up his hand shaking. "Will…will…will you marry me?" he asked his voice cracking a little as a nervous grin crossed his face as he slowly opened the box.

Tooth looked down at him her faced confused as her eyes darted to him, to the ring, back to him and then the ring. Suddenly tears filled her eyes as she cupped her mouth as she gasped. "Ja…Jack you're not serious are you?" she asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"If anything from the past two days had taught me anything I am. Tooth I love you, will you do me the honor by becoming my…" before Jack could say anything else Tooth tackled him to the ground kissing him with all the emotion she could bring forward as tears kept rolling down his face.

"Yes! A hundred times yes!" she shouted as she looked into Jack blue eyes and him into her violet eyes. Slowly Jack pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Looking it over on her hand more tears of joy fell down her face as she kissed him again. As the two kissed and laughed in pure joy, they failed to notice the old man in the corner dabbing his eyes with a napkin.

An elf looked at Santa and pulled his pants leg. "I am not crying you bolvan. Just…cookie crumb in eye" Santa said as he whipped his eyes as the new engaged couple pulled themselves off the ground Tooth still crying in joy and Jack laughing in disbelief. Looking at the two Santa turned around towards the rest of his workers laughing with pride, "Now release banner!" Santa said happily as the two Yetis pulled matching cords to release the rolled up banner.

Just as the banner began to fall a hole appeared in the workshop and the Easter Bunny popped out holding a freshly painted egg in his right paw. "North, guess what this is! This is the…you bloody wanker how did you know?!" Bunny asked excitedly as he looked at the banner. Santa looked over at the rabbit in confusion.

"Know what? This is…" looking up Santa noticed that where a green and red banner to congratulate Jack and Tooth was supposed to be was replaced by a blue and pink one congratulating Bunny on his one hundredth ,thousandth, billionth egg. Santa's jaw fell as he looked at the two Yetis who were giving him thumbs up. "That is not banner I wanted!" Santa shouted looking at the two. "It was lie! I didn't know that was real number!" Santa shouted at the two Yetis who in turn started to shout at him in their own language.

Bunny who was now confused beyond belief looked around the room to see Jack and Tooth still in a tight hug. "Do you nippers know what's goin on around here?" he asked as he watched the jolly man go into a fit of rage with the two Yetis, almost afraid that he was about to get into a fight with them. Tooth smiled widely as she let go of Jack and flew over to Bunny holding out her hand where the ring rested.

"Jack just asked me to marry him and I said yes!" she said in a shout of excitement showing the ring off to Bunny. The Guardian of Hope looked down at the ring, then to his egg, back to the ring and at Jack and Tooth. Slowly and without breaking eye contact with the two he dropped the egg into the hole and stomped his foot to close it.

"Congratulations!" Bunny shouted as he wrapped Tooth in a hug laughing. "I am so happy for you lass." He said smiling as he looked over at Jack. Suddenly his face went from being extremely happy to deadly serious. Letting go of Tooth and pulling out a boomerang Bunny walked over to Jack pointing it at him. "Now you better treat Tooth right snowflake, or you're going to have me to answer to." He said threatening Jack. Jack picked his staff up and took a few steps back.

"Don't worry Bunny I will always treat her right." He laughed as he took another step backwards. "But in all honesty I think I am more afraid of Sandy then I am you." The Winter Sprit laughed as when he took another step back he felt his leg bump into something. Looking behind him he saw Sandy standing there his arms crossed and a victorious smile on his face while cracking his sandy knuckles. "Well speak of the devil." Jack laughed as Sandy wrapped Jack in a hug.

The Sandman then created a lasso out of magical sand and threw it at Tooth and pulled her over to hug her as well. Bunny stood outside the hug smiling and laughing till an arm wrapped around him and another came up behind the other Guardians and wrapped them in a Russian bear hug. "This calls for celebration!" Santa laughed as he pointed to the feast behind him. "Bunny! Sandy! You two go find any immortals that are not busy. No! Grab any immortal busy or not and bring them here!" he shouted as he pushed the two of them away and looked at Jack and Tooth. "You two relax and enjoy your party! Vladimir prepare fruit cakes!" Santa ordered one of the Yetis as he walked away laughing. Soon Bunny and Sandy also left going to get immortals for the sudden party to celebrate the engagement of two Guardians.

Soon it was just Jack and Tooth standing together still embraced in a hug alone. The two stood there in silence taking in the moment till Jack broke it. "So, what did you want to ask me?" he questioned as he looked down at his new fiancé. Tooth looked up at him blushing but still laughing.

"It's not important anymore." She said nuzzling her head into his hoodie taking in the cold radiating off his body. Jack placed his head on top of hers and laughed.

"Come on Tooth, we were trying to catch each other for hours what is it?" Tooth moved her head ever so slightly and gave a muffled laugh as she rubbed her face against Jack's hoodie.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to live me and all the fairies at my palace." She said making Jack blush a bit at the thought. "I know you didn't want a base of your own because you wanted to stay close to the children, but I always feared at night you might be lonely. But I don't think I have to ask you about that now."

"No…no you don't" Jack replied as held her tight. There was nothing left to say now until others arrive. But for that moment of silence as the two held each other Jack could not fight back the grin on his face. Truly this was the greatest moment of his life so far, and the best was yet to come.

**So I guess happy Valentine's Day now? I don't know I am making the holidays whenever I want them to be for this story. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I still can believe how many people have reviewed and liked this story! You guy have made my day! Please keep reviewing this story because like any other Fanfiction writer (if they admit it or not) or any author who has made it big I have a low self-esteem and the more reviews I get the faster I write! **

**Also thank you all again for telling me what you thought of the OC's! I was going to add Death and Father Time in somewhere but could not a place for them. I have to say I love Cupid and kind of based him off the Fairy Godmother from Shrek. Copyright laws eat your heart out because I don't know what I am doing. **

**Also I would like to say I hate the word 'fairies' and 'Yetis' because I keep misspelling them and that damn red line keeps appearing! Damn it English, why can't you spell words the way I think they should be spelt! **

**Anyway Happy Holidays and remember when the Moon tells you something, check yourself into a metal institution because the moon can't talk! It's made of cheese so how can it talk? **


	3. Author's Note

Authors Note

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know I am working very hard on Chapter 3 of 'Under the Mistletoe'. Due to it being Christmas and I am a waiter at a movie theater I have had very limited time to work on it, and I am suffering from a bit of writers block. I will continue to work on it every time I get the chance to, but so far the earliest I have gotten home this week is two in the morning so I can't write during my favorite time day.

Thank you for all the constant support and great feedback! I will try to make this chapter as amazing as possible for all of you! So please read my other works while I am busy working on this because I will keep posting one-shots here and there as they pop into my head or when others decide they don't want to do one and give them to me.

So Happy Christmas and Merry Hanukah to all my fans out there, and if you celebrate neither one of these happy day of the year to you!

Your Friend and fellow Rainbow Snowcoan, Frost Fairy, Frostbite or whatever this group is called,

Captain Unstoppable.


End file.
